firefandomcom-20200223-history
Brant County Fire Department
History The Corporation of the Municipality of the County of Brant was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of 6 of 9 municipalities within the borders of Brant County. The new fire service that was created merged the following Municipal Fire Departments: *Brantford Township Fire Department *Burford Area Fire Department *Onondaga Township Fire Department *Paris Fire Department *Scotland Fire Area *South Dumfries Township Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 61 Dundas Street East, Paris Built 2002 :Unit 11 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X Classic MFD / Dependable pumper (1050/700/35F) :Unit 312 - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800) (SN#3084277) :Unit 14 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko tanker (500pp/2500) :Unit 16 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI platform (1750/250/100' mid-mount) (SN#W91895) :Unit 17 - 2017 RAM 5500 4x4 / Front Line Emergency Vehicles Light Rescue 12.5' walk around :Unit 18 - 12' Zodiac Rescue Boat w/trailer :Unit 19 - 2013 Polaris Ranger 6x6 / Kimtek skid unit & Miska trailer (125/70) :Parade - 1951 GMC / Bickle pumper (500/500) :Parade - 1926 Gotfredson / Bickle pumper 'Fire Station 2' - 3 Airport Road, Brantford Airport Built 1964 :Unit 21 - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR pumper (1750/630/25F) (Ex-West County EMS and Fire Protection District) :Unit 24 - 2014 Kenworth / Spartan ERV pumper/tanker (625/2500) 'Fire Station 3' - 13 Potter Drive, Burford Built 1991 :Unit 31 - 2014 HME SFO / SilverFox pumper (1050/840) (SN#22775) (Ex-demo) :Unit 32 - 2011 International / Asphodel pumper/tanker (840/2250/30F) :Unit 35 - 1993 Ford L-8000 / 1986 Superior tanker (500pp/2000) (Body ex-Calgary Fire Department) :Unit 37 - 2014 Ford F-550 / 1992 Sentinel / Dependable walk-in rescue (box ex-Richmond Hill Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) 'Fire Station 4' - 12 Garnet Drive, Cainsville Built 1957 :Unit 41 - 1999 Spartan Advantage MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/600/30F) (SN#13701) (Ex-Collingwood Fire Department) :Unit 44 - 2007 Kenworth T300 / Pierce tanker (420/2500) 'Fire Station 5' - 709 Mount Pleasant Road, Mount Pleasant Built 2011 :Unit 51 - 2001 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800) (SN#2442108) :Unit 54 - 2010 Kenworth T370 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/2500) :Unit 57 - 2017 Dodge RAM 5500 4x4 / Front Line Emergency Vehicles 12.5' walk around rescue :Unit 59 - 2013 Polaris Ranger 6x6 / Kimtek skid unit & Miska trailer (125/70) :Spare '- 1993 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1308) (Ex-P31) 'Fire Station 6 - 734 County Road 54, Onondaga Built 1875/1995 :Unit 61 - 2008 Kenworth T370 / Pierce pumper (1050/1000) :Unit 64 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko tanker (500pp/2500) :Unit 67 - 2009 Dodge 5500 4x4 / Asphodel rescue (125pp/500) :Unit 68 - 12' Zodiac Rescue Boat w/trailer 'Fire Station 7' - 72 Main Street North, St. George Built 1995 :Unit 71 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance pumper (1050/880/30F) :Unit 72 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance pumper/tanker (625/2500) (SN#48169) :Unit 74 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / Dependable tanker (500pp/2500) :Unit 77 - 2011 Freightliner M2 / Dependable heavy rescue :Parade - 1927 Chevrolet 'Fire Station 8' - 43 Simcoe Street, Scotland Built 1960/1987 :Unit 81 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#M6523) :Unit 84 - 2015 Kenworth T800/ Dependable pumper/tanker (625/3000) :Unit 87 - 1996 GMC Top Kick LP / 18' Dependable walk-in rescue :Unit 94 (Spare) - 1986 Ford F-800 / Dependable tanker (250pp/2500) 'Administration Vehicles' :Car 1 - 2013 Dodge Durango 4x4 :Car 2 - 2010 Chevrolet Colorado 4x4 :Car 3 - 2015 Dodge RAM 4x4 :Car 4 - 2014 Dodge RAM 4x4 :Car 5 - 2017 Dodge RAM 4x4 On Order *'Tanker 35' - 2019 ? / Dependable *2020 Spartan / Dependable pumper to replace Unit 41 in Cainsville, which will become a spare. Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford E light rescue (Ex-Unit 17) :2001 Ford E light rescue (Ex-Unit 67) :1996 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue (Ex-R37) :1994 Ford CF-8000 / Almonte pumper (840/600) (SN#8717) (Ex-41, ex-61, ex 91) :1990 Spartan Gladiator MFD / E-One pumper/tanker (1500/1800) (SN#8469) (Ex-Tanker 11) :1990 Ford C-8000 / Amertek pumper (840/500) (SN#...VA03037) (Ex-41) :1989 Ford F-800 / Hub tanker (500pp/1500) (Ex-74) :1986 International S1900 / Hub pumper (625/1100) (SN#1170) (Ex-61) :1984 Ford F-800 Hutchinson tanker (250/2000) (Ex-54) :1984 Ford E / PK Welding light rescue (Ex-Brantford Fire Department) (Ex-67) :1981 International S1800 / Hutchinson tanker (250/2100) (Ex-24) :1981 Ford Chateau light rescue (Ex-37) :1978 International L1800 / Hutchinson tanker (250/2000) (Ex-44) :1978 Ford C-8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Manchester Volunteer Fire Company (Maryland)) (Ex-77) :1976 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/600) (SN#76035) (Ex-12) :1976 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/600) (SN#75077) (Ex-72) :1975 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#74046) (Ex-21) :1975 International CO1910B / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#75022) (Ex-64) :1975 International LoadStar / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#73069) (Ex-34) :1975 Chevrolet C65 / 1956 Marsh / Nordic tanker (500/1500) (Ex-85) :1973 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#72037) (Ex-51) :1972 Ford C-900 / King / Local pumper (1050/2200) (SN#71032) (Tank added onto chassis & body of an ex-London Fire Services snorkel) (Ex-84) :1972 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500/54' Squrt) (SN#71042) (Ex-16) :1971 Ford F-700 / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#71004) (Ex-75) :1966 Ford C-750 / King pumper (625/600) (SN#66087) (Ex-72) :1965 International CO1800 / Marsh pumper (500/500) (SN#G1120) (Ex-81) Future Plans Work on three replacement fire stations is expected to start in fall 2018: *A new Station 4 (and adjoining community centre) will be built at Ewart Avenue and Prince Charles Road in Cainsville. *A replacement Station 6 will be built on the same property as the existing station in Onondaga. *A new Station 8 will be built at 83 Simcoe Street in Scotland, up the road from the current building. External Links *Brant County Fire Department Station Map Category:Brant County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus